Pin's and Needle's
by Boobie Support
Summary: DARKSHOT! Can you believe its been a year since you left? I can hardly believe it myself... Your never coming back... are you? Well? What are you waiting for, Santa? SAY SOMETHING, DAMMIT! I know you can hear me... Don't I mean anything to you? ANSWER ME! God, I knew it was a bad idea coming here, look what your making me do. Now I can't stop crying. Idiot. I still love you though.


**__*PLEASE NOTE!* _- This fic was previously titled "Feeling Your Absence". It had been reworked, and re-released under a new name._**

**_Disclaimer: _****I do not own Persona in any way, shape, form, or size. One can only dream…****_right?_**

**_A/N: DARKSHOT! This will be my first time writing a Persona fanfiction. I have just recently started playing P3P, and can honestly say, it's right up there with Evangelion. This story will be a bit of a darkfic, centering around Yukari's feelings for Minato. To me, Minato plays a very mysterious character, I wanted to dwell into that a little bit in this fic. I'll try to keep everyone in character as best I can. I'm pretty sadden at the lack of YukarixMinato fics, so that gave me the inspiration to write this fiction. Please enjoy!_**

**_A/N: _**_Beforehand, I would like to apologize for my English, it is my second language, I am Swedish and have been studying English for quite some time now, so bare with me._

**_There are a few things I would like to mention before you read this:_**

**_1). The characters may seem ooc, I'm trying to keep them in character to the best of my knowledge._**

**_2). This story will be told in Yukari's POV._**

**_3). I have no clue when this takes place, use your imagination I suppose.  
><em>**

**_4). This fic will center around Yukari's feelings for Minato. (They are the canon pairing after all...)_**

**Summary:**

* * *

><p>DARKSHOT! Can you believe its been a year since you left? I can hardly believe it myself... Your never coming back... are you? Well? What are you waiting for, Santa? SAY SOMETHING, DAMMIT! I know you can hear me... Don't I mean anything to you? ANSWER ME! God, I knew it was a bad idea coming here, look what your making me do. Now I can't stop crying. Idiot. I still love you though. MinatoxYukari<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pin's and Needle's<strong>

_By: Screaming With Your Mouth Shut_

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining through the clouds, the birds were singing through the cool breeze, everyone was smiling and laughing. It seemed like the perfect day. Too perfect.<p>

I looked over at the desk that would normally be occupied by a certain boy. A boy I have only known for a number of months, yet find myself seemingly thinking of more and more. Which was strange, because I've never felt like this before. Maybe it was his color of hair, or his toned body, or that mysterious aura he carries around him. Whatever it was, it meant alot to me. He meant alot to me. It had only been just recently that I have discovered the realization. I would often endure sleepless nights because I couldn't get him out of my head. And when I dreamed, it would be of him.

_It always started with a kiss... _Then it would quickly escalate to other things. Tongues would meet, clothes would be shed, and I would be on top of him, soul singing in harmony. I would eventually come to enjoy those dreams, even looking forward to them. It was the only time I truly felt alive. As time went on, my feelings for him only grew. Morphing into something entirely on it's own. Forged from the special bond he and I share. It was simple. And to me, it was perfect.

It had been eight days. I was scared. I couldn't control myself, I promised myself I would never cry again. Not since my father passed away. But during those eight days, I couldn't help it. I was so worried for him. I would come home from school only to find the same result. He was still gone, and nobody knew where he was. I would lay on my bed, and cry. Clutching the Jack Frost Doll he had won for me tightly to my chest. I never stopped thinking of him. Every twenty minutes, I would call his cellphone. I knew he wouldn't answer. That wasn't why I was calling. Every time it went through the cycle of rings, I would be greeted with his voice message. His voice, was why I would continue to call.

_Minato... please... please come back... to me..._

But today was no different. He still wasn't here. It only made me sadder. The others noticed this as well. There was no use hiding it. They would often try to comfort me, tell me that they will find him eventually. They could see it in my eyes, like an open book, free for anyone to read. They knew my feelings towards him. I expected them laugh, tease, make fun of me. But they never did. Because it wasn't just me, everyone was worried about him. It was like him to make the occasional disappearing act, but not for this long. Most times, it was only for a day or two. I would cover for him. I would always cover for him. For eight days, I kept making up excuses to why he wasn't showing up to class. The teacher didn't seem to be buying them after the fifth day. Everyone was instructed everyone to open up their biology textbooks to page 456. But was interrupted by the sound of a very creaky door opening...

My heart began to race. Everyone's undivided attention was to the figure standing in the doorway. But just as quickly, my heart melted. It took every ounce of strength I had to stifle the few tears that threatened to fall from my eyes. What stood before me was a sight I never wanted to see... ever. The blue haired figure was covered head to toe in bandages. One around his left eye, one around his forehead, right arm in a sling, and a bandage wrapped around his shoulder.

"M-M-Minato...?"

_I wanted to slap him..._

I jumped to my feet, and raced over towards him, flinging my arms around him, and burying my head into his chest. For the first time in my life, I let my feelings show in public. I was so flustered and overjoyed, I completely forgot that he was hurt. I held onto him, hard. I could feel him wince in pain, but I thought nothing of it. If only _he _knew the pain I went through when he was gone. I continue to sob silently into his chest, completely forgetting about the people starring at us. For some reason, it didn't bother me this time. I only had one thing, and one thing on my mind only.

_'I... am never letting go...'_

"...Yukari..." He said softly, pain evident in his voice. After hearing that, I somewhat came back to my senses, and loosened my grip considerably. I'm still not letting go though...

Even through all the pain, sorrow, and loneliness, I couldn't help but let out a small smile. He has returned, and that's all I ever wanted. I was still mad at him though, but I wanted him to know something, I wanted him to know how I felt about him. Even if he didn't feel the same way about me, as long as he knew I felt, then that was enough to satisfy me. Taking a deep breath, I raised my head off his chest, and looked him right in his perfect eyes... or rather... eye...

"M-Minato... I-I-I-"

_love you..._

"...I'm glad you're okay..." I said looking away from him as a blush began to surface.

It was the truth, but not what I wanted to tell him. I couldn't, I don't know why I couldn't. Three simple words, why were they so difficult to say? I. Love. You. There, it's that easy... but, why couldn't I say them to him? Maybe I was afraid... They are powerful words. Words that can make or break a relationship... Maybe, I will be able to say those words to him someday... Maybe...

But my words didn't go without a reaction. Looking back at him, his face changed. No more was it the calm, expressionless face he usually wore, but one of a small smile. It was a healing smile. One, that I knew was for me and me alone. I smiled back at him.

_I wish I could go back in time..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

I opened my eyes and realized I had been standing in the same spot for almost half an hour. The sounds of raindrops falling heavily onto the umbrella held in my right hand, a bouquet of flowers in my left. I took a deep breath and began walking into the cemetery.

_Because I never got another chance to tell him..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Chances are, you've probably already read this fic. There are minor differences between the two. If you haven't already, please check out my prologue for my Persona fanfiction, "Lemonade"._ (_Summary: I've found my voice but I can't use it to scream. Why... why can't I scream? Is it because nobody will hear me? Is it because I'm afraid of what people would think of me if they found out? But, this is what I deserve, right? Should I kill myself? Or would that be to easy? AU ooc Darkfic. Mature Subject Matter. Aigis x Minato x Chihiro.)  
><em>**

**_Oh yeah, I also have a Rise-centric Darkshot in the works. So stay tuned for that._**


End file.
